Mas que un Angel
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Tu ultima y única buena acción te ha dado la elección de llegar al cielo; pero tienes una misión que cumplir... -De ella- -¿Perdón?- -Deseo ser el ángel de la guarda de ella- dije señalando en la pared donde se encontraba el video detenido de mi muerte, apuntando hacia la joven tonta de cabello rosáceo que se había acabado sus lagrimas llorándole a un desconocido


-¿Que rayos hago aquí?- de momento me encontré en un lugar cálido, algo que era imposible ya que estamos a finales de otoño

-Hola, Sasuke Uchiha- me voltee en plan defensivo ya que un hombre de traje blanco apareció de la nada diciendo mi nombre

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y donde es esto?

-Se el nombre de la mitad del mundo, el de la otra mitad lo sabe el Ángel Gabriel- se dio la vuelta cruzando sus manos en la espalda después de hacerme una seña con la mano que me indico que lo siguiera, voltee a todos lados, pero en el lugar en el que estábamos seguía siendo un fondo blanco interminable, sin tener a donde más ir, lo seguí mientras el hombre de traje seguía hablando –Mi nombre es José, esto es el cielo, y soy un Ángel-

-Hmp- ¿un Ángel? Este hombre acaso cree que yo soy idiota

-Se que no es fácil de creer y no precisamente porque el cielo no pueda existir; si no porque tu no deberías estar aquí

-Eso sí lo puedo creer- sonreí ante esa declaración por que desde siempre he sabido que si existiera la posibilidad de que después de la muerte hubiera algo, seguro yo me iría a el infierno; a lo mejor solo se equivocaron de lugar

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-

-Por que se equivocaron-

-No Sasuke, estas aquí por la razón de la cual moriste, pero antes de seguir con eso me sorprende que no ruegues por más tiempo de vida, que no hagas más preguntas, que no te sientas mas desubicado como lo hacen comúnmente los humanos- me miro algo interrogante pero aun así se notaba que no esperaba respuesta –pero creo que no debe sorprenderme tanto por que en algunas ocasiones te observe y note que eras muy frio- soltó una risa curiosa en tono de campanillas –frio, pero con corazón

-Tsk! No-

-Estas aquí por esta razón- puso sus manos en el aire haciendo que en una pared inexistente empezara a correr lo que parecía ser un video

_Niñata tonta- decía un peli azul que aparentemente era él, mientras a unos pocos metros observaba a una joven de curiosos cabellos rosados que se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque que cubría con sus manos su rostro; ella estaba llorando._

_¡Por que! ¡Por que!- la joven se levanto envuelta en lagrimas, salió disparada de esa banca en la que se encontraba para correr a la concurrida avenida, como toda persona desolada corrió sin voltear a ningún lado; el joven que aun pensaba que ella era bastante tonta por el solo hecho de correr sin ver y por estar llorando en público, la seguía observando; al verla correr el corrió tras ella por puro instinto._

_Oyó sonar un claxon de manera estridente, la vio quedarse parada a mitad de la avenida con una cara de horror mezclada con sorpresa en su rostro; el, solo por instinto que era como se había manejado desde que la vio, la empujo fuera del alcance de aquel vehículo tirándola en la acera; recibiendo de lleno el impacto mientras su cuerpo era impactado por el parachoques del vehículo haciéndolo volar por el aire hasta dejarlo a unos tres metros del vehículo_

-¿Recuerdas esto?- me interrumpió

-Si- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al ver desde otro Angulo lo que fue mi muerte, recorrí mi cuerpo con la mirada, hasta este momento note que estaba vestido con unos tenis converse negros, unos pantalones de mezclilla que en mi vida había visto y una camiseta negro polo que había desechado muchos años atrás – ¿por qué estoy vestido así?- pregunte por que al ver esa recreación del accidente yo estaba vestido de color azul marino y una chaqueta blanca al morir

-Así se decidió que subieras, el blanco es el más alto nivel del bien y tu sabes que no eres ninguna pera en almíbar, pero espera aun hay mas, volvió a poner andar a aquel video virtual como si pusiese play

_La joven de cabello rosado corrió con ahincó hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado _

_-joven, chico ¡Por favor responde!- las lagrimas volvían a llenar su rostro a mares –Por favor no te mueras ¡Alguien llame una maldita ambulancia!_

_-Ya señorita ya viene una en camino- la joven que le acababa de decirle esto se retiro, la joven de pelo rosáceo se arrodillo a lado del cuerpo, levanto ligeramente el cuerpo de el chico y lo puso en sus piernas mientras acariciaba la cara del joven_

_- Gracias, pero por favor no te mueras yo te regreso la oportunidad que me diste de vivir, pero por favor reacciona- seguía llorando y lagrimas empezaron a caer en el rostro del joven –Soy yo quien debía estar muriendo en este momento ¡Reacciona!_

Nuevamente el "Ángel" José volvía a detener el video -Sasuke necesito hacerte esta pregunta ya que ella te ha ofrecido su vida a cambio de que tu vivas-

-Y si la aceptara ¿Me la darías?-

-Si la aceptaras te la daría, porque ella te la está ofreciendo-

-Entonces serias muy idi…- la voz se me escapo, así que no pude decir nada – ¿Por qué se me escapo la voz? Ah claro es el cielo no puedo maldecir, como te decía sería demasiado absurdo el que cambiaras mi vida por la de ella-

-Por que llegas a esa conclusión, no sabes si ella podría ser una psicópata o asesina serial-

-Llevaba media hora viendo a esa chica y no hay en ella ni la mitad de maldad que yo tengo en un dedo- otra vez escuche su risa con tono de campanillas

-Si media hora te ha bastado para juzgarla, ¿dime que sabes de ella?-

-Noble, muy tonta, confía demasiado en las personas, suele ser ciega ante lo evidente, resumido; es demasiado inocente- eso es todo lo que ella reflejaba por que al verla era como observar un libro abierto, todo lo que necesitas saber está ahí

-Aunque ella fuera todo eso que tú dices ¿por qué su vida tendría que valer más la tuya?-

-¿Haz escuchado eso que decimos los humanos acerca de una misión en la vida?-

-Claro, y todos realmente la tienen solo que la mayoría nunca llegan a descubrir cual fue la suya-

-Pues ella la tiene y debe ser muy grande-

-¿Cual es la razón de que pienses así?-

-El hecho de que ustedes hayan dejado bajar uno de sus ángeles para que estuviera entre simples e idi… odio que se corten las palabras; simple y pateticos humanos debió tener una razón- el hecho de que resultara tan fácil hablar con él me desconcertaba

-¿Por qué tienes la idea de que ella fue un Ángel?-

-Ya no hay humanos tan puros-

-Me sorprende esa manera que tienes de pensar, aparentas ser un chico malo pero en la realidad eres un appassionato-

-Que es esa basura de appassionato-

-Entre nosotros los ángeles solemos llamarles así a aquellas personas que saben de lo bueno que tiene la vida y lo valoran, pero se niegan a seguir su conciencia, pero nos estamos desviando del tema- y así como si nada volvió a poner a rodar la película trágica de mi muerte

_La ambulancia ya había llegado, al joven peli azul ya lo habían puesto sobre una camilla para que los paramédicos le empezaran a hacer presión en el pecho -1, 2,3 ¡Otra vez! 1,2, 3- era la cuarta vez que trataban de hacer que el corazón le volviese a latir -1,2, 3 no reacciona; llegamos tarde- una voz envuelta en dolor gritaba exprimiendo sus pulmones -¡No pueden dejar que se muera!- seguía gritando repetidas veces mientras trataba de pasar entre la gente para acercarse al joven en la camilla, pero dos paramédicos le impedían llegar hasta donde el_

_Señorita por favor, ¡Tranquilícese! Estamos haciendo lo posible por salvar a su novio- ella seguía jaloneándose con fuerza para poder pasar entre ellos _

– _¡SÁLVENLO!- grito con aun más fuerza_

_Los paramédicos hicieron lo último que estaba en sus manos dándole impulsos eléctricos para lograr reanimarlo, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano_

_Lo sentimos mucho señorita- fue lo único que le dijeron mientras tapaban una cara de tez blanca cubierta de sangre con una sábana blanca; la joven de pelo rosáceo se tiro de rodillas al suelo solo para empezar a llorar de manera incontenible_

-No creo que sea necesario enseñarte el resto ¿verdad?-

-No- un sentimiento profundo hacia mella en mis sentimientos; es que por que se ponía tan efusiva si ni me conocía

-¿Que piensas acerca de esto?-

-Que es demasiado tonta, no se por qué llora si ni sabe quien soy-

-Tú tampoco la conocías; mas sin embargo la empujaste hacia una acera para ofrecer tu vida a la muerte y salvar la vida de ella-

-Ya se lo dije; su vida vale más que la mía- pareció aceptar mi nula explicación por qué decidió seguir con otra cosa

-En vista de que no me haces preguntas yo te explicare todo lo que debes saber; al haber hecho un acto tal de nobleza desinteresado te ganas ir al cielo, pero como tú no tienes un historial nada limpio deberías pasar a lo que ustedes llaman purgatorio-

-Pero no es así ¿verdad?- su manera de explicar me daba a entender que habían destinado algo mas para mi

-No exactamente; tu tendrás a elegir algo mas- mi mirada le dio a entender que continuara –podrás ser una ángel guardián o ángel de la guarda-

-Cuál es la diferencia-

-El primero cuida algo para dios y el segundo cuida de Dios lo que es lo mismo que un humano, tu lo tendrás que hacer para ganarte el derecho al cielo y por si te lo preguntas no, no hay opción-

-De ella-

-¿Perdón?-

-Deseo ser el ángel de la guarda de ella- dije señalando en la pared donde se encontraba el video detenido de mi muerte, apuntando hacia la joven tonta de cabello rosáceo que se había acabado sus lagrimas llorándole a un desconocido

-Estaba seguro de que eso me pedirías-

-¡TSK!-


End file.
